


Road to Forgiveness

by britin_sterek



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britin_sterek/pseuds/britin_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jays distanced himself from pretty much everyone except Nate after Ryan and Jays last fight. This is a story of how he starts to reconnect with his family and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to Forgiveness

Two months after Ryan and Jays last fight

"Jay, man come on everyone’s worried about you,” Nate told Jay as they sat at the table eating chicken by the pool.   
Jay sighed and leaned back in his chair, “Well, Nathaniel there’s nothing for anyone to worry about. I’ve been training hard the past two months, no alcohol, no drugs, no trouble.”  
“Yes well I know there’s nothing to worry about, and you know there’s nothing to worry about. But the other people in our lives beg to differ,” Nate explained.  
“Such as?”  
“Mom, Dad, Lisa, and Ryan have all come up to me the past month with five million questions. ‘Why isn’t he talking? Has he said anything to you? What’s going on with him? Is he Ok? Do you think he’s mad at me?’ The list goes on and on.”  
Jay chuckled, “How does it feel to be on my side of things, young man?”  
“It fucking sucks,” Nate sighed. “I dont really get why you arent talking to anyone anyway.”  
“I talk to them,” Jay defended.   
“Ya one word answers to questions sometimes not even that.”  
“I just don’t have much to say to any of them, want to stay focused on my training you know.”  
“Will you at least try to make an effort? For me please because if one more person asks me why you aren’t talking, I will not be responsible for my actions,” Nate explained.   
“Oh, feisty. I love it,” Jay said.   
“Please Jay” Nate pleaded. Jay took both of his hands and grabbed Nates head.   
“Only because you’re asking me with those big brown doe eyes.” He got up from the table and kissed Nate on his forehead. Nate smirked as Jay walked away knowing when it came to his big brother, he always got his way. 

A few hours later 

Jay laid on the couch trying to decide who to reach out to first. He really didn’t see the need but he would do anything for his baby brother so time to suck it up.   
He sighed picking up his phone and dialing Alveys number.   
Alvey answered on the first ring, “Jay, are you ok? Is Nate ok?”  
“Ya Pop we are both fine, no need to freak out.”  
“Well sorry pal but you haven’t exactly called or even talked to us these past couple months except at the gym and even there it’s yes, no, maybe and that’s about it. I swear you becoming Nate the second and I don’t even know how to deal with one Nate let alone two,” Alvey explained.   
“Yes and I’m very sorry about that. I’ve been shown the error of my ways.”  
“Not that I’m complaining but why exactly are you calling me?” Alvey asked confused.  
“I’ve been having trouble with my kicks in the gym and was wondering if you could meet me tomorrow and point out what I’m doing wrong?” He asked.   
Alvey smiled, “For sure, be here at 11.”  
“Ok thanks Alvey.”  
“No problem and Jay?”  
“Ya pop?”  
“Just make sure to bring your gloves, we might as well work on everything.” Alvey sighed wishing he could’ve said more but baby steps with Jay were probably key.   
“Ok, Alvey I will see you tomorrow.” Jay hung up and groaned this reaching out thing was going to be harder than he thought. 

Alvey smiled as Lisa walked in his office, “What are you so fucking happy about?” She asked curiously.   
“That was Jay.”  
“What? Is he Ok? Is Nate ok?” She asked alarmed knowing Jay didn’t say much in person these days much less in a phone call.  
“You know that’s what I said? But no he wants to come in and work with me on his kicks tomorrow. He said he’s been struggling but I personally think that’s bullshit, I’ve seen him working on his kicks daily with Joe Daddy.”  
“What do you think happened to make him reach out?” Lisa questioned.  
“Not what but whom,” he explained pulling out his phone and firing a text to Nate. 'I don’t know what you said to him but thanks.’  
Not even 30 seconds later he got a text back, 'I don’t know what you’re talking’ about. Alvey chuckled and shook his head, “fucking kid”.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Other chapters will show Jay reaching out to the others in different ways. I will do my best to update quickly.


End file.
